Considering the depletion of petrochemical fuels available on the earth and the worsening greenhouse effect, energy sources, such as water power generation, wind power generation, geothermal power generation, and solar power generation that do not cause environment pollution have been gradually exploited for use. Among others, solar power generation is more frequently utilized by people because it requires only a solar collector panel to collect solar energy. However, to mount a conventional solar collector panel, a user has to screw a support frame to the ground first, and then screws the solar collector panel to the support frame. The user also has to distinguish the positive electrode from the negative electrode of the solar collector panel, and then correctly connects the solar collector panel to other power-consuming device or power accumulating means. Therefore, the mounting of the conventional solar collector panel involves very complicate and troublesome procedures. Similarly, a lot of complicate and troublesome procedures are also required to dismount or replace the conventional solar collector panel. These disadvantages prevent the conventional solar collector panel from being widely accepted for use in different applications.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a solar power generating device that could be very easily mounted to and dismounted from a circuit board, so that solar energy could be more widely utilized in people's daily life.